A Locust Filled Date
by wolfairer
Summary: This is a spin off of my fanfic "A Rare Breed". Bakura finds out that his friend, Marik, is going out with the college's slut and with Bakura's feeling's growing for Marik he knows he has to protect him and not let his heart break, but will he be able to do it, or will it be too late for him to save the other.


**Hi wolfairer is back, and this time with a thiefshipping one shot. This one is for the few people that wanted to know what Bakura was planning to do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Yu Gi Oh, so I will get no money for writing this, I just do it because I love the characters so much.**

**Warning - This oneshot contains copious amounts of Duke Devlin. Women with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at Duke Devlin. This also applies to women without heart conditions. He's very pretty - see? See how pretty he is? He's very pretty! I'd like to run my fingers through his hair; and I'm just text! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy your crappy anime fanfiction.**

After he left the pet shop that his brother worked in, Bakura started to run. The white-haired brit needed to hurry to his destination before his friend would arrived. Bakura dodged the other people that were using the pavement.

The teen could hear the yellow and black insects hopping around in a plastic prison that he carried with him just for the occasion. The citizens Bakura passed gave him a mixture of looks from cold glares to amused smiles. Bakura did not care about any of them, so he did not even give them a moment's thought. Clearly most people would not carry a container of destructive bugs for no reason; they had a special purpose. The white-haired teen main focus was not even on the bugs, but rather on a conversation that he had had the previous day and how the bugs would help him.

-o-

_Bakura perched on one of the new swings that had been installed in the local park a couple of weeks beforehand. A friend said to meet at the park, and though Bakura was not very keen to the idea of "friendship," he did come simply because the thief had been promised that the meeting would be worth his time._

_Bakura looked up when he heard someone call out his name. The brown-eyed teen spotted a teenage boy that was waving madly as he ran towards him. The teen had skin almost as dark as milk chocolate, pale blonde hair that reached a bit past his shoulders, and vivid violet eyes. The exotic looking teen wore a lavender hoodie that would have shown midriff if not for the tight black undershirt he wore with it, and dark blue pants. Once the teen reached Bakura he leaned against a bright yellow pole that helped support the swings, panting heavily to get his breath back. _

_Bakura smirked at the other and said to him, "You're late, Marik, and you were the one that called me out this time. You said it was important on the phone, so what is it?"_

_Marik took a moment to catch his breath before looking into Bakura's maroon eyes with his beaming violet ones. Excitedly, he began to explain, "Oh, Bakura, it's wonderful news! I mean, I still can't believe it happened to me. I was-"_

_"Yes, Marik, you're happy about something, but what is this something?" Bakura interrupted._

_Marik shot a slightly annoyed glance at the other for interrupting, but let it go quickly to continue. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm happy because it finally happened. Someone finally asked me out!" Marik practically shouted the last bit for all the park to hear._

_Shock instantly fell over Bakura's face, but that quickly disappeared so that no emotion showed on his pale face. Bakura then calmly asked, if not slightly bitterly, "Oh, so can I ask who the lucky person is?"_

_Marik smiled at the other and answered. "Of course, Kura. You are my best friend after all. It's Duke."_

_Bakura's head shot up, not noticing that it had ever even lowered. Marik could feel the anger being admitted off Bakura, but before he could say anything Bakura beat him to it. _

_"Duke. Duke Devlin? The same Duke Devlin who has been out with nearly everyone in college? The same Duke Devlin who dumped all of them after he fucked them? Are you bloody insane, Marik?" Bakura fumed. "He will do exactly the same to you just like the other lovesick saps he has had before you. That Nancy doesn't care about you!"_

_Marik's eyes started to shine with the same anger as Bakura's. The tanned teen then roared out, "That's not true. Duke loves me! Hell, he's even said it to me. If it wasn't true then he wouldn't be taking me to Kul Elna, the greatest restaurant in town, tomorrow. I mean it costs £100 just to reserve a table- a freaking table! I don't think he would do that for anyone."_

_"No, just someone he knows is easy to get his leg over. Marik, I'm trying to protect you, but you're so stupid you don't even realize it."_

_Bakura quickly regretted saying that when he saw the hurt look all over Marik's face. Bakura knew to start to some sort of apology. "Marik, I-"_

_"No, I don't want to hear it. At least I finally know what you think about me. I just assumed my best friend would want to know that I'm happy, but you don't care. In fact, you don't care about anyone but yourself."_

_With all of that said Marik's eyes started to fill with tears, and he ran as fast as he could away from Bakura. Bakura watched until Marik was out of his sight. Bakura wanted to run after him and tell him the real reason he did not want Marik to date Duke. He, the person known as "The Heartless Thief," had given his heart to the Egyptian, and it upset him to think the other would just blow those feelings off._

-o-

Bakura reached Kul Elna. The outside of it was painted a sandy yellow, the windows were tinted black, and the name above the resturant was written in a dark red paint. Bakura sighed to himself and started to knock on the red entry door, not paying attention to much until the door finally opened. In the doorway stood a young man. He had a tan a little darker than Marik's, and shoulder-length, glistening, gray hair. His eyes were a mixture of light purple and gray

The tanned man looked at Bakura in confusion for a brief moment. "Bakura? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Bakura smirked at the other and grinned. "What's the matter, Akefia? Can't I just pop 'round to see my big brother?"

Akefia sighed and snapped. "Bro, just cut the small talk and tell me what you want."

"Can I come in at least?"

Akefia moved to the side to let his brother in, afterwards the eldest of the two locked the door and went to sit down on black wooden chairs at one of the cream white tables. The walls were decorated with different images of famous land marks around the world. The wall behind the bar even held photos of famous people that had eaten in the restruant like Bennidict Cumberbact and Colin Morgan with Akefia next to them.

Bakura went over and sat down opposite to the restaurant owner to explain his situation with Marik. Once he had finally finished he waited for his brother to say something.

"Well, you're in some trouble, aren't you. Why are you telling me this?"

Bakura looked at his brother with a determined face. "Akefia, I'm telling you this because I'm going to ruin Marik's little date, and since this is your business, I thought I should tell you before I did it."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. You are 'telling' me? So you're going through with it even if I say no to your doing it?"

Bakura glared at the other and replied. "Just be happy you're family; otherwise, I wouldn't have even given you a heads up." Bakura calmed down a bit, and then said a bit gentler. "Please, Akefia. You need to understand, I'm only doing this to protect my... friend. I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't important."

Akefia stared at his younger brother for a couple of moments before sighing with a small nod. "Fine. I'll help you, But I'm canceling all of the other tables for tonight. You may be my brother, but my resturant is not losing a star because you want to ruin it for one couple. Do you know the name the table is booked under?"

"Duke Devlin, so don't ring him. I want to stick it to him for taking Marik away from me."

Akefia gave the pale teen an all-knowing smirk and slipped out an "Aww, it looks like my little brother is jealous. What's the matter Bakura? Didn't realize that you had a great thing until you lost it?"

Bakura gave the tanned man a death glare and growled. "I'm not jealous. I just don't want Marik to get his heart broken. Also, Marik is not that amazing. He's just a good friend."

Akefia just shook his head and slowly stood up. The gray-haired man then realized that Bakura had two bags near himself. "Bro, What's in the bags?" Akefia asked suspiciously.

Bakura smirked at his older brother knowingly. "You'll see, Bro, You'll see."

-o-

Bakura just finished the last bits of preparations for the night. Bakura was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. Even though Bakura wouldn't be showing himself to Marik, his brother insisted that he wear it because he was technically working there for the night.

Akefia went to his brother and clarified, "I finished. Everyone that was booked for tonight are rebooked for another night. All of them are not happy with it. You owe me. Big time."

"Well, I told you what I was doing, that's a plus for you."

Akefia was about to follow Bakura to where the kitchen is, but then the door suddenly opened. Bakura heard and slowly creeped back to the door to see who came in, instantly recognizing Marik.

The Egyptian teen was dressed in a black tuxedo that matched Bakura's, except that Marik was not wearing a tie and the top two buttons on his shirt were undone. Marik was looking around the resturant with wide eyes. Bakura really wanted to go over to the Egyptian and tell him what he thought of his date and the real reason he got upset, but before he could Bakura got a glimpse of the reason he was here.

A young man, who Bakura knew as the infamous Duke Devlin, came in and stood next to Marik. Duke also had a suit on, but the jacket was slung over his left shoulder. He had jet black hair tied up in a ponytail along with a red headband holding back strands of his hair. The black haired teen also had piercing emarald green eyes. Duke's right arm was wrapped around Marik's waist to pull the blond closer to the his own side.

Bakura's anger swelled up again, but he was able to hold himself to not go kick the crap out of the clearly promiscuous teen.

Akefia walked over to them and introduced himself. "Hello, and welcome to Kul Elna. I am Akefia, and I will be your host for this evening. What name has the table been booked under?"

Duke got a massive grin across his face and said smugly, "Duke Devlin. I believe it's a table for two."

Akefia went through the book on the wooden stand even though he knew it was true. "Ah, yes. I believe you should know the fee, after all the times you have come here to dine," Akefia replied politely.

The grin disappeared off Duke's face and appeared on Bakura's with the slyly placed words. Duke then handed the right amount of money over to Bakura's brother bitterly.

"I shall let you lead the way to your normal table, Sir," Akefia explained moving out of the couple's way so they could chose their table. The silver haired man walked towards Bakura's hiding place, a smirk plastered on his face despite possibly losing a good customer.

Marik turned to Duke and asked, "What was that about, Dukey? Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, for buineness meetings usually. You are the first date I have brought here though, after all you are one of a kind," Duke charmingly answered.

Bakura nearly threw up in his mouth. Duke had obviously lied through his teeth, but Marik was drinking it up like a delicious smoothie.

Once Akefia reached the door way where his brother was, he shut it slightly and whispered, "Well, what do I do first? After all, this is your genius plan."

"Well, just take their order of drink and starter first. Marik will definatly order the tomato and herb soup for his starter, so make sure Duke ends up wearing it. Also keep dropping hints about Duke bringing other dates here. I really like that touch you did."

Akefia just looked at his brother in disbelief. Bakura's plan focused on what Marik would order, and if the tanned teen ordered something different then the plan would not work. Akefia picked up a small black notepad from the tiny table and a pen. The older brother walked back into the main part of the restaurant to continue his little charade.

Bakura looked to see where the pair sat and realized that it was close enough to hear their conversation.

Akefia finally reached the pair and gave them a obligational "Are you ready to order your starters and drinks?" he inquired.

Duke looked at his waiter to begin his order. "Yes, I want the pawn cocktail, a vodka, and a coke. My beautiful partner would like a diet coke and the tomato and herb soup."

Akefia tried not to let the shocked look show on his face. He wondered how Bakura could have guessed correctly what the Egyptian would order. Akefia quickly came out of his thoughts and decided to mess with the green eyed teen again by saying: "I knew you would order that, sir. After all, you come here on a weekly basis. Will I see this beautiful gem with you again, or will it be a different partner with you next time?"

Before Duke could give a nasty comment to the silver haired man, Akefia started to walk towards the bar in the corner of the resturant. The eldest brother started to pour the teens' drinks while trying to listen into the couples conversation.

"So you did bring other dates here. You lied to me," Marik whimpered out quietly. He had hurt written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Marik. I knew you would react like this, trust me it was only a couple of others I brought here. Marik, I wasn't serious about any of them. I believe that me and you were always meant to be together. Please always be at my side."

Marik gave a small, genuine smile to his boyfriend. Slowly Duke started to lean towards the tanned teen, but before the pair's lips connected, Akefia was back with their drinks. Duke leaned back in his chair and glared at the waiter for interrupting his plan. The shop owner had to make sure that the purple eyed teen was completely happy if he wanted to get laid.

Akefia put the drinks on the table and told them that their starters will be with them shortly. With that Akefia again left them and went to the door near Bakura again. The elder brother walked straight past his younger sibling to go into the kitchen.

In the kitchen were two other people as well as the brothers. The two others were obviously female, but they looked completely different from each other. One of women that Akefia walked to had pale skin that matched Bakura's. Her long white hair which was tied in a braid so that her hair uncovered her ocean blue eyes that sparkled if the light hit them well. The young woman dressed in a long black dress and a white apron, as well. The other female looked like she was around Bakura's age and also had blue eyes, but the teen had short, chocolate brown hair, that was shoulder length. Her skin looked orange from all the foundation she had on. The young teen was wearing a very short pink dress that stopped over her high thigh, but wore an apron, too. Due to the apron's being the same shade of pink as the dress, it was only noticeable because it went to her knees.

Once Akefia reached the white haired woman, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and whispered something in her ear. The attractive female giggled and looked at Bakura. Bakura got self conscious and turn away from the lovey dovey couple.

Eventually Akefia moved his mouth away from her ear and explained the order. "Right. Tea, start making the soup while Kisara and I work on the prawn cocktail."

The three of them jumpped into action. Bakura, however, was side tracked and found his legs taking him back to his hideout near the door. Bakura gazed out to see that Marik was talking, whereas Duke was looked at him with a bored expression.

"I mean, I thought he would be happy for me, but instead he starts yelling at me, and... and he even called me stupid! I know what you're thinking, that Bakura is heartless and doesn't care about anyone but himself, but I just thought it was different for me. I mean he's my best friend, and I thought he saw me as one, too."

"Well, if you ask me, Bakura has alway been cruel to others. Heck, he's even nasty to Ryou, his own brother. He never deserved to be your friend. I, however, will look after you and and treat you the way you deserve. If you want the world I would give it to you. Now can we change the subject? All you have done is talk about him since I picked you up."

"But I don't understand why Bakura would be against me seeing you."

"It's probably not just me, but everyone that would try and get close to you. Like I said, Bakura is a selfish brat and doesn't want to share you with anyone. He just wants you to be with him all the time"

The longer this conversation went on, the more Bakura wanted to go out there and get Marik away from the slimy snake. Sure, Bakura wanted Marik with him all the time, but that was because they were great friends, before Duke crawled his way in.

Finally, Akefia appeared out of the kitchen doorway with the two starters on a glistening silver tray. Akefia gave a quick wink to his brother and carried on walking out into the restaurant. The tanned waiter slowly made his way to the two guests. Luckily, or unluckily for some, a chair leg from a different table sticked out a bit in the path, and when Akefia eventually reached the leg, he "tripped" over it. Akefia fell to the ground with a loud thud, while the soup slowly started to fly through the air. The soup started to fall, then it finally reached its target.

Duke ended up with the boiling hot soup dripping off his hair and running down his back, the silver bowl on his head. Duke quickly jumped up out of his seat and screamed at the man on the floor. "You fucking idiot! Look at the state of me! Watch what you're fucking doing!"

Marik could no longer hold back his laughter and let it out as hard as he possibly could. The last time Marik saw something that funny was when Bakura and he had a food fight, and Bakura ended up being covered in chocolate gâteau.

Duke glared at his date, but with the state he was in, it just made the Egyptian laugh louder. Akefia finally got off the floor and made his way towards Duke and said gently, "Follow me. I will show you where you can clean yourself up."

The green-eyed teen closely followed Akefia. The waiter showed him to the men's bathroom, which was near the bar. Akefia then walked back to the kitchen and picked up another bowl of the soup. The tanned man then walked passed his brother again and handed the amethyst-eyed teen the bowl.

Marik looked up at him with a small smile and quietly said a sincere thank you.

Akefia smiled back and replied back, "It's quite alright. After all it's my fault you didn't get the first bowl." While Akefia spoke Marik tried the soup.

"This is gorgeous. I love it."

Akefia chuckled out. "Well I'm over the moon you like it so much, but may I ask you a question?"

Marik looked into the gray eyes of Akefia. "Yeah, sure. What do you want to ask me?" he answered with a question.

"Well, the bloke you're with, may I ask why? I mean, he's been in here at least 24 times and each time had different people with him."

Marik stopped eating his bright orange soup for a moment and then kindly explained, "Oh, well, most of them that were with him to talk about business. Only a couple of them were... dates."

"Oh yeah, because all business people snog each others' faces off and leave together to do God knows what," Akefia scoffed.

Marik's eyes filled with shock and anger, but before he could snapp back, Akefia continued. "Look, I wouldn't be getting involved, but I'm just sick of him using this place as a brothel and walking over other people like they are nothing but sex slaves. You also seem to be a gentle soul and you would break if he used you. I'm just trying to protect you."

Marik had heard that last sentence before from someone. The tanned teen then remembered who, he also realized that the waiter reminded him of Bakura. Again, before he could ask him if he was related to the pale teen, Duke came back through the bathroom door.

Duke walked out glaring at the man near his date. When he reached the table, the black haired teen threw himself into his seat.

Marik quickly blinked the tears away from his eyes before his date would see them. Marik looked in Duke's green eyes and saw, that when Duke looked at him, his eyes were full of lust. Marik did his best to ignore it.

Akefia quickly jumped back into waiter mode and said apoligeticly. "I am very sorry about that, sir. It will not happen again. Do you wish to order your main now?"

"No. We'll just look again," Duke quickly said.

Akefia gave a slight nod and again walked to Bakura in his hiding place. Akefia gave looked at Bakura with curious eyes, and Bakura started to whisper out his plan. "Right, Marik will order the crispy salad, so it's my little friends' time to shine."

Akefia just nodded again and walked back out there. Once Akefia was spotted by Duke, the teen snapped his fingers and then pointed to the table. Akefia was used to guests doing that to him, so he gave it no thought as he walked over to the pair. Akefia had his pen and notepad in hand waiting for one of them to order, and again it was Duke to speak for the two. "Well, I want a gammon meal with pinapple, while my beautiful love will have the crispy salad, and don't mess it up this time."

Duke carried on glaring at him until the tanned waiter was out of sight again. The emerald-eyed teen then turned his gaze back to Marik. Marik quicky moved his eyes away from the other and stared at the different photos of the celebrities and the waiter that had been serving them for the whole evening. Marik was too engrossed by the photo's that he didn't even realize that Duke was talking to him.

"What did you say, Du-Du?"

"I asked if you were alright. You seem to be a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something, that's all."

"You aren't still thinking of that dick, Bakura, are you? You should just forget about him. He's a nobody, just a lowly thief with no one to love him."

Marik started to think about what his date said. Could he really forget about Bakura? The one person that had always been there for him? Bakura, after all, was the only person that had been his friend for so long. Marik could not really pretend that he had never met him and ignore his only friend for Duke. Marik could never do that to his friend. Bakura may have been a cruel and heartless bastard to him, but he was his friend, and he could never turn his back to him. Marik cared too much about the pale thief.

Before Marik could retaliate, Akefia came in with a plate covered with a silver cover. Akefia placed it in front of the blonde. The waiter smirked at Marik, and then gave a quick wink to him. This caused Marik's cheeks to get a slight tint of pink. Then Akefia lifted up the silver cover, soon revealing the hopping locusts that jumped everywhere in the fancy resturant.

Marik gave off a little squeak of surprise, and then started to laugh when he realized what the little creatures were. Marik was always had a soft spot for all animals, including bugs. Hurting any creature just did not occur to him as he appreciated all forms of life.

Duke watched the hoppers in complete shock as they hopped all over. The anger from what happened started to spread across his face.

Suddenly Marik felt something rub against his right leg. Marik looked down to see a beautiful black cat with white paws. The cat had a pretty golden collar with diamonds. He smiled down at the purring creature until there was a loud bang on the table. Marik looked back up to see that Duke slammed his right fist on the table with a couple of thin long legs sticking out underneath it.

Marik looked at Duke with horror filled eyes. He could not believe what his companion, his boyfriend, had just done to a harmless little insect.

Duke realized that the other was looking at him. He quickly removed his fist and stood up from his seat and grabbed hold of Marik's wrist and yelled at him. "Come on, Marik. We're leaving this hellhole right now."

Marik let himself be dragged by his partner.

Suddenly the cat came from under the table and wrapped itself around Duke's leg, to get a pet off him. "Get out of the fucking way!"

With that Duke kicked the poor cat, which then hissed at him and tried to get away as fast as possible. Marik finally had enough of the other and pulled his wrist away from Duke. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you. You're cruel and nasty, and I would prefer it if you just left and never came near me again. You are totally dumped!" Marik screamed a the other.

Duke's face flushed red with anger and shouted back. "You are dumping me? No, that is not how this works. I dump you after I've slept you, but noooo," he seethed with emphasis. "You're such a dickhead that you didn't even let me kiss you. I thought you would be a quick and easy lay, but all you do is whine about Bakura."

Duke realized what had slipped out and saw that Marik face fell in sorrow. "You know, I stuck up for you. Bakura was telling all these things, that you were going to use me and so on, but I didn't believe him. I thought he was being cruel and trying to hurt me, but now I see that Bakura was trying to protect me from you. Just leave. Just leave and never come back."

Duke made his way to the resturant's door, never sparing Marik a second glance. The tanned teen dropped himself back into his chair. Tears started to flow from the Egyptian's eyes. In a couple of days Marik had nearly lost everything he cared about, his boyfriend, but more importantly, his best friend. Marik felt a hand grip his shoulder, and he looked up to see the waiter looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Are you alright?" Akefia asked.

Marik nodded, but more tears formed in his eyes. Akefia was about to leave the upset teen alone, but Marik whaled out. "I gave up my only true friend to be with that-that jerk! I bet Bakura won't even talk to me now."

Akefia let go of his shoulder and then said, "Stay there. I'll go get you a pudding. I think you could do with one."

Akefia walked back to the kitchen to select a pudding for the poor teen. Finally Akefia walked back out with the pudding in hand. The pudding was placed in front of Marik. When Marik saw the nice slice of chocolate gâteau, it put a smile on his face.

Marik saw some of the black and yellow insects, making their way to the sweet treat. Marik quickly gathered them up and placed them on the plate of salad, then threw the silver cover on top.

Marik looked at the dessert again with a sudden thought, causing the purple-eyed teen to get his phone out. He started to go through the photos. A few of them looked similar; they were of Bakura covered in a chocolate substance all over his face with Bakura wearing his typical glare. Marik went to the next photo and saw that it was one where both he and Bakura were covered in food and sauces; however, Bakura smiled in the picture a rare and genuine smile, not one of his usually smirks. Marik smiled himself just looking at it and gave out a small laugh.

Marik then went through his contacts and clicked on Bakura's name. He desperatly wanted to ring it, to speak to him, and to apoligize for not listening to him. The teen then started to wonder if the thief would even listen to him. Heck, would Bakura even pick up the phone? The Egyptian decided that it was worth a try.

Marik clicked the dial button and put the dark purple device to his brown ear. It started to ring, and Marik's stomach started to cave in on itself.

Suddenly the song Monster by Skillet started playing behind him. Marik froze in shock, he knew that song off by heart because it was Bakura's favorite song. The teen slowly turned his head to see that, of all people, Bakura stood behind him.

Marik rushed up and hugged his dear friend. Bakura's eyes widened in the shock of his friend's unexpected reaction. Bakura was brought out of his confusion when the smaller boy whimpering out, "I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere," Bakura cooed, hugging his friend back.

Marik clinged onto Bakura more tightly, like an anaconda and its prey. Eventually, Marik's grip on Bakura loosened after they both heard a loud cough from behind the thief.

Marik looked over Bakura's shoulder to see the waiter standing with two women. Marik quickly let go of Bakura completely, a light pink painting his cheeks. Bakura smirked at the male next to him, then to Akefia.

"Oh, should I leave, little bro?"

"No, too late to do that now. Marik, allow me to introduce you to my big brother, Akefia. His fiance, Kisara. I believe you already know Tea from college."

Marik looked at Akefia and stated: "I knew that you had to be related to 'Kura! All the signs were there."

Akefia gave a small chuckle because of Bakura's nickname. Marik turned back to Bakura with a mixed expression."Why did you do this?" he asked, not actually giving Bakura a moment to answer, since he continued. "I guess you planned out the whole thing to show me Duke's real side. I'm so sorry. I was so nasty to you, and all you were trying to do was look out for me. Why didn't you just piss off and forget about me?"

Bakura lowered his head slightly and gently whispered to his love, "Because if I did that then I wouldn't get to see you again, and I can't live without pissing you off for even one day." Bakura chuckled slightly with an evil tone, but carried on. "Seriously though, Marik, you're the only friend I have ever had, and I wasn't going to lose you to some wanker."

Marik lifted the thief's chin up with a slender finger, so that he could gaze into the warm brown eyes. Again, Marik wrapped his arms around the other teen. "Thank you, Kura," he said in an endearing and breathy voice.

Marik was a bit shocked when the other gently pushed him away. "I think I should take you home. I don't think it will be safe for you to walk home alone. Anything could happen to you, and it is my fault you don't have a ride now," said the thief with a smirk.

Marik did not think about why the statement was true. He came in Duke's car, and his home was no less than a 30 minute walk from the restaurant even with considerations of short cuts down some of the dark alley ways.

Bakura gently pushed the blonde teen to the door to the resturant, until Akefia shouted out, "Hey, aren't you going to clean up this mess you made?"

"You may be family, but I don't tidy up," Bakura retorted.

With that he and Marik were out of the door. The pair started a slow and peaceful walk to the parking lot, then Bakura released a dramatic gasp. "Look, I just found a set of car keys belonging to my brother. Well I guess he won't mind if I borrow it."

Bakura pressed the unlock button of the key and the black Jaguar, flashed its hazard lights. "You planned that as well, didn't you?" Marik chuckled out.

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders and answered. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll just have to find out. Now get in unless you want to walk."

Marik shook his head and climbed into the front passengers seat while Bakura made his way to the other side of the car to get in the driver's seat. Once in, Bakura put his seatbelt on and started the car. Finally the two were on their way to Marik's house. In the car both males were completely silent for about half of the journey.

Marik and Bakura were waiting for the other to say something. Eventually Bakura decided to break the silence by talking. "We're a couple of minutes from your house."

Marik just looked at the pale teen and gave him a small nod that Bakura made out from the corner of his eye. The Jaguar pulled into the graveled driveway. The house was painted in a darker gray color, and the curtains to all the windows were shut. No lights were on in the front of the house except for a room on the ground floor.

Marik slowly got out of the car and turned around so see that Bakura was also out. Marik just walked up to the white front door and saw that Bakura did not move from the black Jaguar. Marik looked up into the air and asked. "Are you coming in, or are you going to stand there for an hour?"

Bakura did not bother to reply, instead walking to Marik and waiting for him to unlock the door with a traditional smirk on his face. Once the door was open the blond moved out of the way for the other to walk through. When the pair were in, Marik flicked a switch, and the hall lights turned on.

Bakura disappeared through a doorway that lead to the kitchen. "Melvin, you in?" Marik called out.

Shuffling noises and whispers came from the front room, and Marik was about to walk through to see what was going on in there before Melvin, his brother, appeared in the door opening. Melvin had no shirt on, revealing a toned tan stomach that rivaled Marik's own, but luckily the blokd still had his boxers on. "You're back early. Any reason why?" Melvin questioned.

"That's none of your buisiness. What were you doing in there?"

Melvin gave his brother a cruel smirk. "I have a new sex toy in there. Do you want to come see it?" he replied devilishly.

Marik's face morphed into disgust at the thought. "No, thanks. I'll just leave you be then."

With that Marik started to walk and go in the room Bakura went into. The poor teen tried to get the image of what his brother could possilbly be doing. When in the kitchen, Marik saw that the thief was going through the fridge. Marik let out a sigh. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Don't you? I'm your guest after all. You're meant to wait on me."

"Kura you came here an hour and you memorized where evey little thing is in the house. I don't think I need to wait on you."

"That is what I do. I am a thief after all."

Marik just scoffed and got two cans of Orange Fanta out from one of the cupboards. The Egyptian then started to lead the so-called thief up the stairs into his room.

Once in, Bakura's eyes gave the room a quick scan and went to sit on the bed. The walls in the room were cover in photos. Mostly with Marik and his family, but the wall by his purple covered bed was up against, there were photos that were slightly different. Most of the photos still had Marik in them, but every single one had Bakura starring in them. Bakura was slightly taken back by this. He had not seen them the last time he came, but that might have been because the pair had only know each other for a week at the time.

"What the hell are these? It looks like you have been stalking me or something."

Bakura of course knew that his accusation was wrong. All of the photos were taken when the two were together. Marik could not decipher the playful tone, and began stuttering out, "W-well, they're photos t-taken on some sort of special day for me."

"But, all of them are days we hung out or went to places together."

"Exactly. Bakura, there is something I need to tell you. I guess … I know it's something that I should have told you ages ago."

Bakura got up and moved closer to the poor Egyptian, so that he could whisper seductively in his tanned ear. "Oh?" he coyly asked. "And what's that?"

"I look forward to seeing you, and when you're not around my heart aches, like there is a part of it missing. When we fell out, all I could think of was you, and then when Duke and I split up, I was more upset thinking that I lost you. Kura, what I'm trying to say is that-"

Before Marik could finish his last sentence, Bakura cut him off by pushing their lips together. Marik was definitely surprised, but not even the shock kept him from meshing their lips deeper. The fact his friend had not rejected made Marik happy, but to be kissing the other brought a joy reserved for the dead in heaven.

Bakura let his pink tongue leave his mouth to ask for entrance into Marik's beautiful cave. Marik quickly opened his mouth, wanting this kiss to get even deeper. The pair of wet muscles started to fight over the kiss. Eventually Marik lost to Bakura, and the pale male explored his mouth thoroughly. Soon kissing became too much for the pair and they had to break apart for air.

Marik did not even realize that he was leaning against the wall, but he didn't really care how. Suddenly Bakura grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Bakura let go of the teen and shoved him onto the soft bed. Afterward the white-haired teen went to close the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, Marik worked to get his black jacket off. Once Bakura was back over to Marik, the tanned teenager grabbed a pale arm and pulled him down on top off himself, so that Marik was able to kiss him again. While they made-out Bakura worked on getting his own jacket off, as well as the tie. Marik started to help him to get out of his clothes quickly, eventually to the teen was bare chest. Marik looked with lust filled eyes at the well built chest.

Bakura started to work on the others shirt, and it ended up in two because of the thief's anger with it. The british teen moved back slightly to see Marik's chest. Bakura started to plant butterfly kisses down the tanned chest, then when he had reached the other's navel he started to draw circles around it with his wet tongue. Marik squirmed under his partner, and Bakura moved himself from Marik to undo his trousers.

Marik watched him with wide eyes and asked. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bakura finally got the pants off and started to work to get Marik out of his. Marik was not amused by the actions and slapped the white hands away. Bakura paid it no attention, too far gone in his lust state to notice, and tried again. Marik resorted to slapping the thief across the face, this got Bakura out of the state he was in, and he yelled out to him with a hand on his slapped check. "What the hell was that for?"

"I-I don't want that. I'm not ready for ... To be taken like that."

Bakura's hard stare slowly softened, and a look of understanding replaced it. "That's fine. You should have told me sooner, though, Marik," he replied, understanding of his lover but still slightly lusting after him.

"I thought you would be mad if I did. The only reason is because I don't want to be used like what Duke was planning to do to me."

"Marik, it's fine. I understand, and I will wait for you to be ready for anything. However, will you let me sort out that little problem of yours."

Marik looked down to see a tent in his pant. Marik gave a small nod and sat up, so that his back was up against the wall. Bakura pinned Marik's legs down by straddling the knees, and he slowly pushed his hand under Marik's trousers and boxers, so his long thin fiingers glided over the head. Marik let out a small moan when skin met skin and he wanted more of that beautiful feeling.

Bakura felt himself harden by the noises the other was making. The Egyptian noticed his lover's dilemma through Bakura's thin boxers, and moved slightly so he could get to Bakura's manhood easier. "Marik, what are you doin-ahh!" By the time Bakura noticed the Egyptian's movements, he was already too late.

"Wh-what d-does it look li-like? I want, ahh, to h-help you, t-too."

The pair helped to pleasure each other until they were reaching their limits. They called out the other's name when they hit their orgasms. The two were panting heavily. They removed their hands from the others crotch. Marik wiped the cum on his trousers and fought to take them off; however, Bakura licked Marik's cum off his hand and moved to get under the dark duvet.

Marik joined him underneath and Bakura covered it around their warm, flush bodies. Bakura carefully wrapped his arms around the other to pull him closer. Marik buried his face into the pale chest and let out a content sigh. "Thank you for not forcing me into anything I mean."

"Like I said Marik, it's fine don't worry about it. Now get some sleep."

"Ok, night, Kura. Love you."

Marik did not even realize those words left his mouth until it was too late.

"Love you, too, Marik."

When Marik fell asleep that night, huge smile plastered itself on his face.

**Right that's it, I hope you enjoyed it and if anyone read my deathshipping story then it says complete, but I have planed to do at least two more chapter so don't worry there will be more chapters of "A Rare Breed".**

**Please R and R.**


End file.
